The invention relates to a system for applying a working pressure to a content of a pressure package with the aid of a propellant, the system being provided with: a pressure package and a gas supply device comprising a pressure controller and a high-pressure chamber for storage of the propellant, the gas supply device being provided with a feed-through connecting the high-pressure chamber and the pressure controller for supplying propellant from the high-pressure chamber to the pressure controller, the pressure controller being further arranged to control the working pressure on the content of the pressure package with the aid of the propellant on the basis of a reference pressure.
Such a system is known per se. Typically, the known systems are arranged for, shortly after the manufacture of the pressure package with the content, providing a working pressure on the content with the aid of the propellant. However, after a working pressure has been provided; it may take a long time yet before the content is to be expelled from the pressure package under the influence of the working pressure. In fact, it may be that the pressure package with the content, as a product, is still to be traded, transported, possibly stored, sold, etc., before the product is eventually put to use. To prevent the initially applied working pressure from decreasing in the period between the provision of the working pressure and the use of the product, for instance as a result of diffusion of propellants through pressure package material, the pressure package material should be of a very high quality. As a consequence, the required pressure package material is of an expensive quality. The protracted exertion of the working pressure on the content and inner walls of the pressure package can moreover have adverse effects both on the content and on the pressure package.